Current energy generation systems are configured to generate power from non-renewable natural resources, such as oil and natural gas. The recovery and processing of such non-renewable natural resources requires substantial efforts and cost. In addition, energy generation systems that utilize on such natural resources to generate electricity, typically output unwanted pollutants as byproducts, which contribute to the generation of ozone damaging greenhouse gases. Furthermore, such energy generation systems are generally constructed as large systems that have a substantial number of moving parts, which require continual maintenance and upkeep to ensure that they operate at their optimal level of efficiency.
In addition, while alternative methods of energy generation have been explored, such as fracking, wind turbines, solar panels, and nuclear plants, such methods suffer from various drawbacks. Moreover, such alternative energy generation methods are unable to recover wasted thermal energy or heat that is often a substantially byproduct of many energy generation systems. For example, it has been estimated that nearly 15 terawatts of energy are lost annually as waste heat, with 90% of such waste heat being considered low-grade (i.e. <200° C.). Unfortunately, traditional waste heat recovery techniques are unable to convert such low-grade heat into electricity.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal energy harvesting system that generates energy without unwanted pollution in accordance with the concepts of the present invention. In addition, there is a need for a thermal energy harvesting system that is compact in size. Furthermore, there is a need for a thermal energy harvesting system that converts heat into electricity. Still yet there is a need for a thermal energy harvesting system that is able to convert low temperature heat (i.e. low-grade heat), which would otherwise be lost as waste into the environment, into electricity.